


[Fanart] Pre-fired

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another office AU that nobody wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Pre-fired

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125165231680)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/137117004750/ive-been-mostly-drawing-trc-stuff-recently-so)


End file.
